Carina Barbossa
Carina Smyth; later Barbossa, is a character from Pirates of the Caribbean franchise who first appeared in Dead Men Tell No Tales and is the love interest of Henry Turner. Background Carina was born in the year 1732 after the War Against Piracy to the infamous pirate Hector Barbossa and his lover Margaret Smyth. Shortly after Carina's birth, however, her mother Margaret died of unknown causes. Seeing himself as unfit to be a father, Barbossa took their baby girl and left her at an orphanage, with the diary of Galileo Galilei. Before leaving his daughter at the orphanage, Barbossa gave her the name "Carina;" the name of a constellation, and also gave her the last name of "Smyth" so his daughter would not be condemned with being a child of a pirate. Barbossa As Carina grew up in the orphanage, she believed her father to be a man of science as the diary she had was her only clue to her father. Hoping to find her father, Carina became motivated to learning science, math, and astronomy, eventually becoming an astronomer and horologist as she discovered within Galileo's diary, there were clues to the Map No Man Can Read which would lead to the hidden location of the legendary treasure and weapon, the Trident of Poseidon. Over time, Carina's intelligence, aptitude, and interest in science led others to believe she was a witch since women were not allowed to learn science. When Carina arrived at Saint Martin, she decided to go to ''Swift and Sons Chart House ''to get supplies to study a blood moon that would lead her to the Map No Man Can Read. However, when asking a soldier for directions, Carina made the mistake of telling the truth; that she was a scientist and had been studying the stars her whole life. This immediately branded her a witch because of her interest in science and fascination to find the Trident of Poseidon. Carina was forced to flee, spending weeks on the run while evading and getting into skirmishes with the authorities until she was finally captured. Personality Dead Men Tell No Tales Romance with Henry Turner Trivia * Carina is portrayed by Kaya Scodelario * Carina was originally going to appear in Dead Men's Chest seeking revenge for the death of her father at Isla de Muerta, but ended being in Dead Men Tell No Tales and portrayed as an astronomer and a "woman ahead of her time" who's seeking to find her father and discover who she truly is. * In earlier scripts of Dead Tell No Tales, Carina Smyth was a beautiful woman in her late 30s and the love interest of Jack Sparrow. However, when Scodelario was cast, it was decided have Carina as Henry Turner's love interest instead of Sparrow's. * Carina shares a little bit of similarities with Elizabeth Swann and Angelica from the Pirates franchise; all three are beautiful intelligent women whose lives were involved with pirates and used their wits, stealth, and combat skills when in the face of danger. However, they are different and still alike in many ways: ** Both Elizabeth and Carina did not believe in the supernatural at first, both fell in love with a son of a pirate whose last name was Turner, and both were damsels in distress. However, Carina is the daughter of a pirate while Elizabeth was the daughter of an British governor and unlike Elizabeth, who waited to be rescued, Carina fought through capture and escaped even when a man came to her aid. ** Both Angelica and Carina were children of famous well-known pirates who were both taken to a place where they would grow up away from the life of pirates that their fathers had. Also, both women aided their fathers, along with Jack Sparrow, in finding a treasure that they needed for their own purpose. However, unlike Angelica who grew up in and was placed in a convent by her father, Carina grew up in and was placed in an orphanage by her father, Hector Barbossa. Also, unlike Angelica who was manipulative and schemed to get what she wanted, Carina was always honest and generous to get what she wanted. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Humans Category:Disney Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Sarcastic Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Tomboys Love Interest